The One Wish
by ClanNamikaze
Summary: After defeating Omega Shenron, Goku and Shenron leave their world and enter the world of Naruto. Saving Naruto from a beating, Goku takes him away from Konoha and trains him. How will the world handle Naruto being trained by History's strongest warrior. NarutoxTsunadexHinata. Godlike Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! ClanNamikaze here, bringing you a new story.

This will be a NarutoxTsunadexHinata story.

Lets get right into it.

"Normal Speech"

 _'Normal thoughts'_

 **"Demon Speech"**

 ** _'Demon thoughts'_**

 **"Jutsu Name"**

 **Chapter One**

 **"So this is the child you wish to train Goku? His soul seems pure much like yours but I feel a great evil inside of him."** Boomed a voice. The owner of the massive voice was Shenron. A dragon that could grant anyone who collected the seven magic Dragon Balls one wish of their choice.

"Yeah. He's the one I want to pass on my teachings to. I can feel it. He has the makings of a fantastic warrior. I mean after taking such a beating from those people, he was still able to stand up and fight them." Goku said looking at the boy in front of him. Looking at him, he could tell he was only 5 maybe 6 years of age.

"He also seems to like the color orange too. Thats always a plus in my book!" He said will a wide grin. He stopped grinning when a squad of ANBU and Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha landed near him.

"Step. Away. From. THE BOY!" Hiruzen shouted while praying Jiraiya got here fast with Gamabunta. Hiruzen knew he was a powerful Ninja, but he was a old man with a minor summoning contract with the Monkey Clan. He couldnt fight a GIANT Dragon that was at least 3 times bigger than the Kyuubi.

"Whoa there gramps. Relax. I saved the boy from a group of attackers. Are you the one He calls Hokage-Jiji?" Goku asked. Seeing Hiruzen nod, Goku smiled.

"Well thats good to hear! Im Son Goku. I saw this little kid here getting the stuffing beat out of him, so I pulled him out of the village real quick to heal him! Cant have my new apprentice in bad condition!" He said while laughing with a hand behind his head. While he was talking Hiruzen analyzed Goku.

'The power he is radiating is insane! Its not Chakra. No Chakra could feel like this. He has to be the most physically fit human being I have ever seen. Even small movements make his muscles twitch. His knuckles are also covered in callouses, a common trait with Taijutsu experts.'

"Wait. What do you mean new apprentice?" He asked as he reached for Enma the Monkey King, who was in his staff form.

"Oh thats easy! I dont like seeing a good kid like this get beat up. Plus he is a natural born warrior. I also need someone to pass on my teachings to before I move on to my God hood." Goku said with a smile. Hearing this, Everyone, even Hiruzen tilted their head and said "HUH"?

"Move on to your God Hood? Young man, I believe you have hit your head. Just step away from the boy." He said as he got into a stance. Seeing this Goku backed up a little.

"Thats a no no gramps. Im not allowed to fight mortals. Dont worry I'll take good care of the kid alright? Feed him, train him, feed him some more, train him some more. You get the idea." Goku said while grinning.

"You're not taking Naruto! ANBU!" Hiruzen shouted as several ANBU agents drew their swords. Goku sighed as he pulled the tree next to him RIGHT OUT OF THE GROUND?! Taking the up rooted tree, he threw it at the incoming ANBU agents. They all were able to dodge but they were still shocked at the brute strength Goku had shown. Many of them took a few steps back from Goku as the saw that the tree went through several other ones before coming to a stop.

"Dont get to close. Stick too Ninjutsu only!" Hiruzen shouted as he went through several hand seals.

 **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs!"** He shouted letting lose a chain of fireballs at Goku. Sighing deeply, Goku picked up Naruto and threw him over his shoulder before vanishing up into the air. Seeing Goku sitting in the air FLYING, everyone dropped their weapons. Even Hiruzen looked in awe.

"Look, Ill bring him back someday alright? There's no reason for all this fighting. I'll bring him back when he wants to. Ja ne!" He said before landing on Shenrons head, shooting into the air, leaving a streak of blue in his wake. Dropping to his knees, Hiruzen stared into the sky. 'Naruto...Im so sorry Minato. I've failed to keep your son safe once again.'

"Your orders Hokage-Sama?" Asked one of his ANBU. Standing up he looked at him and clenched his fists.

"Call the council now. Our village has suffered a major loss."

 **With Goku**

"I was not expecting that old man to shoot fire out of his mouth! It felt like KI but weaker. Any idea why Shenron?" Goku asked as they flew to the tallest mountain in the Land of Mountains.

 **"Yes...It is a old power known as Chakra. It is similar to KI but much weaker. This boy however has a massive amount in him of this Chakra. His power level though is abnormal for a Human. I would estimate that its around 200."** The massive dragon said as they landed on the snowy summit of the mountain. Nodding Goku charged a small about of KI before shooting a bright yellow beam into the cliff side, creating a large cave. Looking at his work, Goku grunted with acceptance.

"This will do. I'll train him here for a couple of years before we have to go." He said placing Naruto down. Placing a finger on the young blond child, he sent KI into his head, waking Naruto up.

Immediately, Naruto shot before gripping his sides in pain. "GAAAHHH IT HURTS!" He yelled before seeing Goku hand him a green bean.

"Here. Eat it. It will make all the pain go away." He said. Almost immediately after Naruto ate it, his whole body felt better.

"WOW! What was that mister!?" Naruto shouted as he sat up. Smiling Goku sat down and crossed his legs.

"That was a sensu bean! They can heal all injuries and even makes it so you arent hungry anymore! Neat huh?" He replied but only saw Naruto stare outside of the cave with wide eyes. Looking behind him, he saw Shenron staring back at Naruto with curious eyes.

"Oh thats Shenron! He a super old friend of mine. Dont worry he's not a bad guy." Goku said before his eyes lit up in realization.

"I almost forgot! My name is Son Goku. We're at some mountain region right now, kinda far away from your home village. I saw some people attacking you, so I pulled you out of there before they could kill you. Say, do you know why they were attacking you?" He asked. Looking back at Goku, Naruto had a few tears in his eyes.

"I wish I knew too. They always do this on my Birthday. When its not my birthday, they only ignore me like I dont exist. They even call me things like 'demon brat' or 'fox face' because of my whisker birthmarks. I always asked the old man why they do but he never answers saying that they will see me for who I really am one day."

"What about your parents? Don they protect you?"

"No...I have always been alone. All I have is the old man. Everyone runs away when I try to talk to them or they just ignore me."

Hearing this, Goku was very upset. No child should ever been abused like this. He couldnt understand why this kids fellow village members were treating him like this.

"Im sorry that you had to have gone through all that. Dont worry thought! When im done with you, no one will ever hurt you again!" Goku said as he floated up into the air, shocking Naruto.

"HOW ARE YOU FLYING!? CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT! HUH? CAN YA GOKU? PLEEEAAASE!" Naruto shouted as he stood up. His smile lit up even more as he saw Goku nod a yes.

"I was planning on teaching you anyway. Thats why I brought you here. Before I do however, I need to know what you want to do with the power Im going to be teaching you.." Goku said.

"I want to become the Hokage! That way people can look up to me instead of down on me! I'll become the strongest Hokage ever! That way no one has to suffer like the way I have to!" Naruto said with a grin. Liking what he heard, Goku smiled widely.

"Alright! I like the sound of that! Now...lets get started."

 **8 Years later**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was NOT have a good day at all. It wasnt even passed 10:00am and he already considered this day awful. First he has a 30 minute meeting with Danzo Shimura. The damn war hawk requested if he could take Sasuke Uchiha under his wing. Some of the points Danzo brought up were very valid, such as Sasuke being a flight risk, due to the fact of the obvious vengeful Nature he showed. He however denied Danzo once again and sent him on his way. After that he had begun working on his ever growing stack of paper work. Making matters worse he and the rest of the village felt a power so great it made the Kyuubi seem pathetic compared to this new potential threat. As of now he and several ANBU and Jonin alike stood ready several miles outside of the village in hopes of stopping whatever could be radiating such powerful energy.

 _'Whatever it is, its moving incredibly fast.'_ He thought before one of his Jonin handed him binoculars. "S-Sir. You need to see this." He said with a shook voice. Hiruzens eyes widened when he saw what spooked his Jonin.

 _'ITS HIM! SON GOKU!'_ He thought in rage. He stole someone he thought of as a Grandson from him. This is something he will not allow to go on without punishment. After Goku took off with Naruto, Hiruzen sent every tracking team he had at his finger tips out to find Naruto. Every single one of them came back with empty hands and no knowledge of where they could have gone.

"MEN!" He shouted, getting all their attention.

"The man we are about to engage has strength surpassing Tsunade Senju and speed almost as fast as our late Yondaime Hokage. He also has the ability to fly. I dont know if he knows any Jutsu but extremely careful!"

"SIR! HERE HE COMES!"

Time seemed to freeze as the figure in orange landed in front of them. The person was 5'10 and was heavily muscled. Not like a body builder but was just ripped from head to toe. He wore a orange sleeveless martial arts GI and blue wrist bands with blue boots with black tips that where held together with Velcro. What made Hiruzen the most shocked was the whiskered face of the smiling person. He had the same exact hair style of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. With their blue eyes shining, the person spoke.

"Hey old man! I missed ya!"

 **With Goku and Shenron**

 **"Do you really think letting him go back to his village alone was a good idea? Not to be mean but well... he is kind of a idiot. A powerful idiot but a idiot none the less."** Shenron said as he remembered all the trouble Goku and Naruto has when they did the simplest things.

"Im sure he's doing fine! Besides he can handle himself juuuust fine too. I would be more worried about anyone who tries anything on him though. He kind reminds me of Vegeta with that temper of his but without all the brooding and grunting." Goku replied with a chuckle.

"Be that as it may, I could only hope he doesnt get into trouble."

 **With Naruto in Hiruzens office.**

"YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"W-What!? What did I do!?"

"You had the ability to fly for several years?! But yet you never once came to see me! To tell me that you are safe and not in any harm!"

"I was busy training though! You cant get mad at me for that!"

"THATS IT BOY! COME HERE! ILL SHOW YOU TO TALK BACK TO ME!"

"WAIT! NO! JI-JI NOT THE PADDLE! NOOOOOOOO"

 **With Goku and Shenron**

"You worry too much Shenron. Now lets go. I want to explore the rest of this world before we go." Goku said as they both took off into the sky.

 **With Naruto**

"IM SORRY JI-JI I SWEAR ILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! I SWEAR JUST NO MORE OF THAT DAMN PADDLE!"

"HM! Im glad to see that you now know not to talk back to me." Hiruzen said as he put the paddle away, much to Naruto's relief. Jutsu may not do much damage to him but a paddle used by Hiruzen and his natural grandparent instincts causes some big damage.

 _'Stupid Ji-Ji...stupid paddle. He still has that stupid thing after all these years?'_ Naruto thought as Hiruzen sat down. Naruto began to blush in embarrassment as he heard several hidden ANBU chuckle at him being spanked by the Sandaime Hokage.

"So what do you have planned now that you have come back?" Hiruzen asked.

"I want that hat old man! Im going to become the Godaime Hokage!" Naruto said with determination.

"Ho ho! Im glad to hear that my boy. I could use a long retirement. However you need to become a ninja before you even can be considered for the position of Hokage. You have a very long road ahead of you." Hiruzen said with a warm smile. Pulling out a few forms he began to write.

"What I have here is your Ninja registration forms. All I need is your signature. From there you will go to the Ninja academy and look for room 227. Hand in the papers to the instructor there. I am however, going to be placing you on Team 7 with Hinata Hyuga and Sasuke Uchiha. Your Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Hearing this Naruto almost fell out of the chair he was sitting in. "Kakashi Hatake? As in Kakashi no Sharingan?!" Naruto said.

"Yes thats right. How do you know him?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto plopped back deeper into his chair and shook his head.

"Well. I almost killed him once."

 **End Chapter**

I hope you guy like this first chapter. If you guy want me to continue with the story just let me know through PM or Review.

Once again, thanks for your support and Ill be back next time!

ClanNamikaze out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! ClanNamikaze here with Chapter 2 of The One Wish.

Im sorry to inform you, my loyal fans, that the chapters will be coming a little slower now. You wonder why? Well its simple. In their tonuge, he is Dovahkiin! DRAGONBORN!

My stupid self just haaaad to get The new Skyrim Remaster for PS4. DAMN YOU BETHESDA AND YOUR AMAZING AND ADDICTING GAMES! Im already at Level 26 with only 2 days of playing.

One last thing! Someone asked me what Naruto is wearing, so to be more clear Naruto is wearing Goku's Gi from DBZ Revival of Frieza. (Dont know if thats the title but you all know its from the movie where frieza can turn into some gold prick on par with a super saiyan god.)

Anyway, here is chapter 2!

"Normal speech"

 _'Normal thinking'_

 **"Demon speech"**

 _ **'Demon thoughts'**_

 **"Jutsu name"**

 **Chapter 2**

Hiruzen just sat back in his chair and narrowed his eyes a bit at what Naruto just said. "Did you just say you ' _almost'_ killed one of my best Jonin in this village Naruto?" He said.

"It was mostly a accident! I swear! I was training with Goku-sensei and well, one thing led to another and I almost vaporized him. He was surprisingly calm about it though. He said he couldn't get mad at the son of his sensei. I asked him to tell me but he said it wasnt his place to say anything yet and that you would tell me when Im ready." Naruto said. The old man shook his head and took a long drag from his pipe.

 _'Im going to have a long talk to Kakashi after this. He needs to know what S-Rank secret means..'_

"Dont worry, Ill tell you all about your parents when you reach Chunin. Now,what do you mean Vaporize Naruto? What kind of Jutsu did Son Goku teach you?" He asked with wonder. There arent many Jutsu that can Vaporize someone. Turn them to ash? Sure. But to vaporize? This he has to know.

"A little of this and a little of that. He didnt teach me any Jutsu but taught me how to use KI." Naruto replied before snapping his fingers.

"OH! Dont I have to go meet my team Ji-Ji? Dont want to be late." Hiruzen nodded his head.

"That is true...we will continue this conversation later today though. Also with a health and fitness exam at the hospital." He said while handing Naruto a note.

"Give this to Iruka in room 117." Naruto nodded before opened a window and started to float right out of it.

"See ya old man!" He said before taking off towards the academy. Whoever was lucky enough to catch the sight of Naruto flying, were frozen in shock. Even Hiruzen was still getting used to seeing a human fly. He knew of Onoki and his light weight rock technique, which gave him some ability to fly but no where near the level Naruto was.

"That boy is going to be the death of me."

 **The Academy**

"Alright alright! Settle down everyone! I know you are all excited to hear your teams." The instructor spoke. He had his hair in a pony tail with a scar across his nose and wore the standard chunin uniform. Iruka almost jumped out of his skin when the door slammed open. A spiky mop of hair poked it way into the classroom.

"Hey is this room 117? The old man told me to give this note to someone named Iruka." The person said. Iruka nodded and motioned for him to walk into the room. Naruto walked in and handed the note to Iruka. While Iruka was reading the note, Naruto turned and looked to the class and smiled brightly. Some of the class nodded back or just ignored him. Most of the girls however grew bright red when they saw his smile and his muscles. There was on girl that immediately smirked and interlocked her fingers while resting her elbows on the desk.

 _'Now who is this handsome guy? Mmmm Im liking what Im seeing..'_ The person said with their pale white eyes. Naruto turned back to Iruka as he finished reading the note.

"Well everyone! Seems like we have a new student with us, even though he came preeeetty late. Why dont you introduce yourself?" He asked. Naruto walked forward and smirked.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki and Im going to be the strongest fighter in the world!" He said. Everyone looked with wide eyes. One boy with black hair and a blue shirt snorted before looking back out the window. After introducing himself to the class Naruto looked around to find a seat and spotted one next to the same pale eyed girl that smirked at him. He smiled at her as he sat down next to her.

"Hi how are you?" He asked with the same wide smile he gave earlier.

"Mmm. Im doing good. Just waiting for Iruka-sensei to announce the teams. I would like to have you on my team. You would be great eye candy for me." She said while looking him up and down. Naruto raised a eyebrow.

"Eye candy? I dont have any candy though? Much less candy thats shaped like eye balls." He said as his stomach growled a bit.

"Aw man! Now im hungry!" Hinata was at a loss of words.

 _'There is no way that he is that dense! There's no way...If he is, then getting him as mine will be pretty easy.'_ She thought while grinning.

"Ok everyone! Here are the teams. Team 1 is..."

As Naruto listened to Iruka, he felt something enter his pocket. Looking down, he reached inside and pulled out what seemed to be a folded note. He opened the note and read what it said.

 _'Do you like me? Yes or No?'_ The note said with a small heart at the bottom. He looked around the room and found a girl behind him with platinum blonde hair tied in a single pony tail and with a bang covering her right eye a bit staring at him with a deep blush across her face. Naruto scribbled something down on it and handed it back to her, not caring that Iruka saw him do it. Ino opened the note quickly and looked at it in some disappointment.

 _'Yeah I like you! We should be buddies!'_ The note said. Naruto, unknowingly just friend-zoned someone. "Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said. Before anything more could be said, Sakura stood up and yelled. "YES! I HAVE THE CLASS HOTTIES ON MY TEAM!"

"SAKURA HARUNO! YELL OUT IN THIS CLASS AGAIN AND ILL MAKE SURE YOU STAY AFTER AND CLEAN THE WHOLE ACADEMY!" Iruka yelled to her. Sakura sat down and nodded furiously. After the teams were announced, Naruto stood up and walked over to where Sasuke and Sakura were sitting.

"Hey ya guys! So we are Team 7 huh? I hope we get along!" He said. Sakura nodded with a blush.

"Im sure we will get along fine! Say can I feel your arms for a second?" She asked, already reaching for them. Naruto only nodded. Sakura was amazed at how firm they were. Should could tell he wasn't flexing, only adding to her amazement.

"Wow! You must be really strong to get like this!" She said as she kept feeling his arms. Naruto was about to speak before he was interrupted.

"Just because you have a lot of muscle doesn't mean that you are the strongest." Sasuke said with a challenging voice. Too his surprise, Naruto nodded in agreement.

"You're totally right! Thats why I train like crazy every single day! There is always someone stronger than you out in the world." He said. Sasuke only snorted and looked back out the window with a scowl.

"Maa Maa. Dont be like that Sasuke! Naruto only agreed with you!" A voice said behind them. The team turned to see a tall man with a face mask and the standard Jonin uniform. What made the three confused was that he had his forehead protected slanted, to cover his left eye.

"Kakashi! How are you!" Naruto said jumping up. His teammates looked at him with questioning looks.

"How do you know him Naruto?" Sakura asked as she finally let go of his arm.

"I spared with him a few times during my training trip a few years ago. He's super cool and super powerful!" Naruto said. Kakashi only waved his hand.

"Well Im only able to keep up with you because of Genjutsu and pure experience Naruto. You are however right about me being cool." He said with pride. Naruto laughed and smacked Kakashi on his back, almost making the one eyed Jonin fall over.

"Come on now! You know you're strong! Dont sell yourself short." He said. Kakashi eye smiled before turning to the other two. "Alright everyone lets head up to the roof. We can learn more about each other there." He said as he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Naruto put his index and middle fingers on his forehead, before he too vanished.

 **With Hiruzen in the council chambers**

"Thank you all for coming. The reason I have called you all here is because Naruto Uzumaki has returned to the village." The room erupted into conversation after hearing this.

"Where has our weapon been Hiruzen?" A man with a cane asked. Hiruzen sighed, knowing that Danzo would be the first one to ask a question.

"He is not a weapon Danzo. He is just a boy that has a demon sealed in him. Minato never wanted him to be seen or used as a weapon." He said as he puffed on his pipe. Danzo shook his head.

"Where is he now?" He asked, ignoring Hiruzens comment.

"He is with his Genin team at the moment" Was the reply Danzo received. Danzo nodded in improvement.

"Good. It would be a waste to let a Jinchuuriki not be a ninja." He said. Once again Hiruzen sighed and shook his head.

"How has young Naruto been Hokage-sama?" Asked Tsume Inuzuka. She didn't know Naruto very well but liked to know that he was at least safe. Being a mother, she didn't like seeing a child being hated for something he didn't have control over.

"From what I could tell, he is doing just fine." The professor said with a calming smile.

"It says here that he was taken from the village by a 'Son Goku' who has strength surpassing your student Tsunade and has the ability to fly. Is this information correct?" Danzo asked. Hiruzen nodded as he watched Danzo pass the file on Naruto to the other council members.

"Does he still have an allegiance towards the village? This 'Son Goku' could have turned our Jinchuuriki against us. He should be watched." He said. Some of the members nodded in agreement while some shook their heads.

"You're joking right? You honestly think that Naruto would turn against the village? He's the boy that shouted to anyone that had ears that he wanted to become the Hokage! Protecting this village runs in his blood!" Hiashi Hyuga yelled. It was bad enough that the village hates the son of its hero, but to act like he was some spy or criminal!? No. Hiashi wouldnt stand for this.

"I have to agree with Hiashi on this matter Danzo. Naruto was taken from this village. He did not leave on his own accord. Son Goku actually trained Naruto also. I have never seen Naruto so happy, so full of life before. Believe it or not, I would thank him for training Naruto. For looking after him when no one else would. For treating him like a person. For you to sit there and to think that he would hurt this village...Danzo I am so ashamed of you." Hiruzen said. Danzo was silent for a few moments before standing up. "Im going to let this issue go for now Hiruzen. This is not over." He said before leaving.

With Danzo leaving, Hiruzen sighed. "Is there anything else we should discuss?" He asked. Quickly, Hiashi stood up. "Where would young Naruto live, now that he is back? Should he not have a home, I would be more than happy to open my doors for him." He said. Hiruzen nodded and smiled.

"I will be sure let him know. This meeting is adjourned."

 **With Naruto**

"GET THAT NEEDLE AWAY FROM ME!"

The scene Hiruzen walked in on was very much amusing. Naruto had one male nurse locked in his arm by the neck and had one hand holding the female nurse by the wrist holding her back from giving him the shot.

"Whats going on in here?" He said. One nurse stood up from the small pile of nurses knocked out on the left side of the room and made his way toward the Hokage.

"He wont let us give him his immunization shot Hokage-sama!" The nurse said with a foot shaped bruise on his face. Shaking his head, he walked over to the female nurse and took the needle from her. Seeing the needle get further away from him, Naruto began to settle down. Hiruzen smirked before throwing the needle into Narutos arm. Naruto yelled before fainting. After the whole ordeal, Naruto woke up to see the old Hokage smiling at him.

"Seems you are extremely healthy Naruto. You are more than fit to become a ninja." He said. Naruto rubbed where the shot went in and smiled.

"Im not a Genin just yet Old man. Kakashi-sensei has to give us his survival test tomorrow morning. I hope I pass." He said.

"Im sure you'll do just fine Naruto. How do you like your team?" Naruto said up.

"Kakashi-sensei is still cool as ever. Sasuke Uchiha is a little dark though. He seems too invested into revenge. Sakura-chan is a weirdo. She keeps touching my arms and chest for some reason." He said while scratching his head in thought.

 _'Seems Naruto is still that dense. Im sure he'll figure out why.'_

"Well I have some good news for you. The Hyuga Clan has asked if you wanted to come live with them." Naruto rose a single eye brow.

"Hyuga Clan? Oh you mean those people with white eyes right? Cool! That means I can hang out with Hinata-chan now. She's cool but she keeps calling me 'Eye candy' as a nick name." He said. Hiruzen almost laughed when he heard that.

 _'Yep. A unintentional ladies man just like his father..'_

"Ill show you to where their compound is."

 **With Goku**

"Wow! So you're really immortal?! Thats so cool! You know I met someone that wanted to be immortal like you before. I think his name was Orochi something." Goku said. Around him were 10 people wearing cloaks with red clouds on them. On the ground in front of him was a silver haired man that was missing several teeth.

"You mother fucker! Why cant I kill you?!" He yelled as he stood up, showing he had a hole in his chest. The rest of the people watching were shocked. This friendly man was beating Hidan down into the dirt. Literally. There were several craters around the area that were shaped like Hidan. One man stepped forward and stood a few feet infront of Goku.

"You..you are very powerful. How would you like to help us bring peace to this world? To end all pain and wars in this world?" The man said. Goku looked him up and down with a critical eye with a hand on his chin.

"Hmm...I dont know. You seem like a bad guy. With all those piercings and those weird eyes you have.. meh sure Im game!" He said with a smile. The man smirked before shaking Gokus hand.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki.."

 **Chapter end**

Sorry about taking so long to put this chapter up guys. I've been busy saving Skyrim and stabbing mother fuckers in the back in the dark brotherhood.

Anyway there is something I need to rant about for a few seconds. Some people have said to me that Im wrong about KI being stronger than Chakra. I want to fucking die. Are you serious? Listen. Im a massive Naruto fan. I like Naruto better than DBZ but the evidence is there. People who use KI are PLANET BUSTERS! Kurama and the rest of the tail beasts have more Chakra than anyone alive. They can only destroy things like villages or maybe a mountain. To compare Chakra to KI is retarded.

Then there's people who are like _'But Might Guy can bend space and tiiiime with a kick! KI cant do thaaaat'_ Man shut the fuck up and eat a dick. Zamasu tore a hole in a the dimensional barrier with a scythe made of KI.

Point it, if you think that KI is weaker than Chakra, well you're fucking stupid. Kill yourself. (Dont do it though.)

ClanNamikaze out!


End file.
